The development of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) has enabled the incorporation of a wide variety of sensors into mobile devices, such as cell phones, laptops, tablets, gaming devices and other portable, electronic devices. Notably, information from pressure sensors may be used in a wide variety of applications including sports, fitness, navigation and others. Pressure sensors may be used to measure relative or absolute altitude through the analysis of changes in the atmospheric pressure and may be particularly useful when combined with information from other sensors. For example, motion sensors such as accelerometers or gyroscopes measure linear force or angular velocity along one or more orthogonal axes. A sensor fusion algorithm then may be used to combine data from these sources with the altitude information provided by the pressure sensor. As desired, data from additional sensors may also be combined, such as heading information derived from a magnetometer. Pressure sensor data may also be used in other applications, such as weather forecasting, environmental monitoring and others. However, as with other sensors, the value of information from a pressure sensor is directly related to its accuracy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for calibrating a pressure sensor in a mobile device. Further, when calibrated pressure sensor data is available for a mobile device, it would also be desirable to facilitate the calibration of pressure sensors in other devices. As described in the following materials, this disclosure satisfies these and other goals.